


Summer of Rage

by Tezca



Category: Adam Ruins Everything (TV)
Genre: Gen, Some punching, courtesy of Rhea, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: What happens when someone with reality warping powers gets upset?  You end up with his pissed off sister.





	Summer of Rage

The weather was dreary but harsh, she couldn’t believe how fast the sky had darkened, from a brilliant blue to dark grey thunderclouds that threatened rain, in under three minutes. The wind increased, to the point where she felt she would be blown down to the ground if she wasn’t careful. Palm trees swayed, to the point where it straddled the line between ‘don’t fret about the windstorm’ and ‘very worryingly close to the breaking point’. Anything that wasn’t tied down - or too heavy - was being blown about carelessly. This was all too fast a change to have been natural. 

And, right now, she stared up at the source from the edge of a high school football field. 

Her brother.

Someone had royally pissed off Adam and, by proxy, had gotten her feeling much the same. He was, objectively, one of the most kind-hearted, caring people one could ever hope to meet, plus he had a happy go lucky and optimistic deposition. Temperamental was the last word you can use to describe him. 

One would be hard pressed to find something to easily push his buttons. Obviously, that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything, L.A. wouldn’t be experiencing a sudden freak windstorm otherwise. Clearly, some idiot did, she mentally groaned, why did Adam had to go to his dumb 15th Anniversary high school reunion?

She was definitely not the high school reunion type. However, she can’t really fault Adam for wanting to go to his after an unexpected invitation. Especially since he wanted to socialize and try to make new friends. If there ever was a good reason to go to one, it was that. 

The wind continued to blow all around her, if her hair was any longer then it definitely would be whipping around her face by now. All the outdoor decorations laid useless on the ground around her; the tables, chairs, food. Everyone else had sought shelter inside the nearby building just as she arrived.

It’s been a long time since she had to calm Adam down from this, overpowered state, the last time was when they actually were in high school. By some miracle she was able to bring Adam out if it then, she doesn’t feel awkwardly lost on what exactly to say now, when her brother gone all glowy-eyed. Her family didn’t exactly receive an instruction manual for that.

She had somewhat of a vague idea of what to say, she didn’t want to spew out anything hokey and downright cheesy. It wouldn’t exactly be helpful, she wouldn’t want anyone saying sappy movie bullshit to her if the roles were reversed. If Rhea stood a chance of knowing exactly what to say - and thus bring Adam out of it with minimum collateral damage - she’d have to find out exactly what the hell happened in the first place. 

She turned around and stormed off towards the doors. She wasn’t too worried about Adam losing more control over his powers in the foreseeable future, his nature won’t let him. Plus the sight of his sister was surely enough to keep himself in check.

_Sure, everything will still stay relatively calm now, but what if he lost more control over his emotions? What if this storm suddenly increased tenfold? That won’t bode well for the city, much less for the entire world._

Rhea shot those thoughts down into the deep parts of her mind. It wouldn’t do much good to dwell on those worried what ifs, besides, she was focused on one thing at the moment. 

She opened the door to the auditorium, what’s left of the partygoers that hadn’t outright left had stowed away in here. 

She stood directly in front of the door, the abruptness of her arrival caused the whole room to fall into dead silence. One could even say, they can hear a pin drop.

“What did you idiot numbskulls do!?” 

She immediately demanded, loudly, it was probably not the most coherent thing to start off with, but she couldn’t really think straight right now.

The crowd of six people looked at her, confused, Rhea pointed in the general direction towards outside. Thankfully, they got the memo she meant business.

She made sure to keep her voice calm and even, despite how furious she felt.

“It’s very, very rare for my brother to get into that state out there! In fact, it only happened just once before! You all are damn lucky what’s going on with him doesn’t run in the family!”

Why did she blurt that last sentence out? That, probably, came off a little too threatening, but she didn’t exactly care right now.

“Well, you can calm him down right?!” A blond woman cut in, she looked like the rich Beverly Hills type just going by her dress, and the expensive looking purse she carried.

“Oh I can, I can,” Rhea walked a bit closer, her voice still even and very matter of factly, “I just need to know what the hell happened prior? I can guarantee one of you idiots had upset him!” 

Rhea pointed an accusatory finger at the crowd.

“Hey, you can’t just make wild assumptions like that! You weren’t here,” Someone else - who’s name was Matt, apparently, according to the name tag - pointed out.

“Alright fine, fair enough I suppose,” Rhea lowered her voice, she allowed a false sense of conceding the point to seep through, even putting her hands up. 

“But-” Rhea clipped louder, she instantly shot him a steely glare.

A part of her, deep down, was satisfied that Matt jumped back a little from the mood juxtaposition.

“-Last time this happened it was because some fuckers, some immature braindead idiots in high school, had deliberately, upset him. So past experiences is telling me otherwise!” 

Rhea took a breath or two before she continued, she closed her eyes for the duration before she directed her gaze back at the crowd. About half of them, including Matt, she seemed to vaguely remember, the others she didn’t really know who they were.

“Well, maybe this time your brother has gone off his meds!” Matt shot back as he got closer to her.

Nice to know some people matured beyond high school, Rhea sarcastically thought as he continued. 

“I remember you! And your brother from high school.”

“Oh, geez, I really can’t say the same for you,” Rhea lied, well it wasn’t a complete lie, but he didn’t need to know that.

Why give someone who saw no problem in insulting someone like that the satisfaction, and most likely an ego boost.

Matt was noticiable a little more annoyed. There was a false sense of bravado, “Whatever, that doesn’t matter!”

“Clearly it does,” Rhea dryly quipped.

“Shut up!” He jabbed a finger in her direction, she wasn’t fazed, “I just got it now, your brother refused to…grant a wish so to speak! I failed math and history class cause of him! I had to take summer school!”

“Seriously?!...” Rhea exclaimed before she sighed exasperatedly, “What fucking part of ethically wrong do you fucking still not get!”

“In his defense, he told us Adam is still as gullible as he was in high school,” A different voice blurted out. 

It was the same blond woman from before. Rhea sharply turned around and set her glare on her, boy it was interesting putting the puzzles pieces together this quickly.

“First off, what’s your name?”

“Tiffany,” She helpfully replied.

“Alright, well then Tiffany, are you implying that, you and Matt over there, thought you can try and ask Adam to spruce up something shitty in your life?”

“Yeah, and it was just a little request, it wasn’t any big deal!” Tiffany cried out in defense, her voice high pitched with fright, “Please just do something about your brother, he’s scaring us!” 

“Not until I get to the bottom of this!” She could add in the fact that Adam wasn’t liable to do any real damage, but she didn’t feel too charitable.

A few seconds passed before Tiffany buckled under pressure. She sighed resignedly, “Look, all me and Matt requested was just to make our lives better. Make us richer, give us a mansion in Beverly Hills, make me a world-renowned actress.”

“And I wanted to be a well-known rock star,” Matt interjected. 

Rhea stared at the two in disbelief, even added an incredulous chuckle for good measure. 

“I honestly don’t even know how to respond to that without cussing like I was born on a ship,” Rhea retorted as she faced Matt, “What in the everloving hell did you think doing that such a great idea?! I’m dying to know.”

“Well haven’t you seen your brother’s show?! He’s gullible! He has a too idealistic view of other people, and I figured this anniversary thing would be the perfect time to bring up those requests.”

“That was the main reason why Matt invited him here,” Tiffany supplied, her voice denoted regret for her part in this. 

At least someone had the decency to realize they screwed up immensely.

“Tiffany!?! You weren’t suppose to say that!” 

“Well I’m sorry Matt, I don’t want anyone to get killed cause of some stupid, dumb mistake I’ve made!” Tiffany turned to Rhea with a look of genuine remorse, “It was all his idea, he just talked me into it.”

Rhea stared at her for a few seconds, and simply stated, “I appreciate your honesty.”

The tension in the air felt heavier the moment Rhea turned to Matt with a cold, death glare that would clue in anyone with half a brain that she was, all out, pissed. How dare this asshole use Adam just ‘cause he had something he didn’t really want in the first place. She balled her fists while she took in a sharp intake of air. 

The next second, Matt was knocked out on the floor.

Rhea rushed into the hallway, she intended to go right back outside to Adam, but a sudden crack rumbled through the air just as she made it to the back doors. 

She stopped in her tracks to take a look out the window, Adam was still up in the air, hovering just a little over the ground, light blue magic cocooned around him. Weather wise, unfortunately, looked about the same. It’s going to be a bit of a challenge to get over there.

And, to her dismay, the clouds above Adam appeared to swirl around in a circle. Fuck. Adam may be losing it a little more, at least, compared to last time. There was only stormy clouds and thunder then, no wind, as far as she can remember that is. No more time can’t be wasted, its either now or Adam completely blacks out and his emotion fueled powers takes over. 

Adam could never live with himself if he did something he regretted. 

With a shot of adrenaline, Rhea pushed the door open and made a mad dash towards him. She shielded her eyes from the wind while she made her way across the field. It was only when she was relatively close to him that she started yelling out, desperately hoping he can still hear her.

“Adam! Adam it’s me, your sister! Everything is going to be ok, I took care of the asshole that started all of this!” Rhea yelled.

For an anxious few seconds, she wasn’t sure that any of her words had gotten through him, but him moving his head to directly face her told her otherwise. Her heart skipped a beat when she locked eyes with him, there was a faraway look to them, she doesn’t remember her brother being this deep into this state the first time.

Though, if Adam locked eyes with her, this meant Adam was still in enough control of his powers, even in this state. She still hesitated to think about what will happen if he hadn’t.

“Adam that’s it, just-just keep your focus on me, everything will be ok. We’ll go to a movie and get something to eat, hell I’ll even let you ruin the movie experience without any complaints,” Rhea warmly said as she made her way closer.

“We can forget about this dumb high school reunion bullshit, and-”

A sudden voice cut through the air behind her, which, caused her to spin around. Speak of the devil, apparently, Rhea hadn’t punched Matt out hard enough. 

“I’m gonna call the goddamn cops on you if you don’t quit this freaky magic shit!”

“Oh that’s a big fucking help, don’t you ever just shut up when you know you’re already behind?! I’m trying to calm my brother down, not agitate him!”

“Well, he needs to calm the fuck down anyways!” Matt spat out as he got up close in Rhea’s face, there was a good size bruise on one side of his face.

“You really think I don’t know that already? That’s what I’ve been trying to do, and newsflash, acting belligerent about it falls under the not helping category.”

Adam appeared to be in agreement, case in point, the wind picked up in speed. Both of their clothes flapped violently, the wind felt stronger up against her body, like she was about to fall down any second. It doesn’t surprise Rhea, one bit honestly, that Matt didn’t seem to pick up on this.

“Oh who fucking gives a crap! What’s even the use of having those freaky as hell powers if you don’t use it to make your life all the more better!”

“There is a difference between a legit reason to do that and a selfish reason. You are part of the reason why Adam doesn’t want the majority of the world to know.”

“Hell no I’m not, he is the problem!” Matt pointed straight at Adam, “I wasn’t able to walk in the graduation ceremony cause he refused to zap my grades better!”

What a delusional twat.

“And who’s fault is that really? Sure, as hell, isn’t Adam!”

“I wouldn’t even think of asking him if I had some of that magic. What even made him so special to be worthy enough? I’m more worthy compared to him! I actually know how to act like an actual human being for one thing.”

“Implying Adam isn’t is not helping Matt! I can already tell you Adam is more worthy of them than you can ever hope to be.”

“You don’t fucking know me! What gives you the right to decide who is or isn’t? I can tell you why I’m worthy; I give to charities, got a great rapport with anyone I meet, a successful business that people love, got a wife and kids.”

“If that what counts than a hell of a lot of people would be worthy!” Rhea pointed out, she moved to stand in front of Adam.

She’ll be damned if she gave him an opportunity to try and go after him.

“Then what are the requirements oh wise one?” Matt retorted sarcastically.

“Honestly, it’s all based on my own observations. I, unlike you, grew up with him, and frankly, I’m glad it’s him and not a fuckwit like you. Humor me, what would you do if you had magical powers?”

Matt was taken aback some, he stammered, but he quickly regained his composer under a facade of sincerity, “What wouldn’t I do?! I would end world hunger, bring world peace, I’ll make the world a better place for everyone!”

“Everyone? Or just you and your friends?” Rhea challenged, there was an insincere vibe that exuded off of him.

Matt stood for a second before he shouted in frustration, he rushed at Rhea and barreled the both of them to the ground. Rhea managed to throw him off of her before she stood back up. She was ready to give a fight if Matt was that much of an hairbrained idiot, oh who was she kidding, course he was.

He followed suit, the two lunged at each other and started laying punches, the wind still blew furiously around them. Rhea felt a punch on her face, which knocked her down, but that didn’t deter her at all. 

Meanwhile, Adam floated back down to the ground - Rhea and Matt were too engrossed in the fight to notice - and slowly walked closer, his sister sported a small bloody bruise on the side of her forehead. Matt, on the hand, has received a noticeable back eye. Rhea, by now, slowly staggered a bit to her feet. 

The wind died down considerably in the process, it was still there, but it was at a more calmer speed. Rhea didn’t fully register the change, nor the fact Adam was right behind her, her focus still on the fight at hand. She panted, her fiery gaze still on Matt, it’s a wonder her vision was still clear enough, though it did start to get a tad fuzzy around the edges at the beginning. 

She started to run forward and would’ve followed through, if it hadn’t been for a sudden gentle, but firm, grip on her arm. Adam gently pulled her into his embrace, wrapped one arm around her, while at the same time, teleported them elsewhere. Indeed they were somewhere else, a grassy meadow with a house not too far in front of them, Rhea felt too sore to question it right away. The effects of the fight caught up to her and her body complained, plus a small throbbing headache started to creep up.

That all said, she didn’t really regret the whole thing, that idiot deserved more than a few punches thrown at him. Rhea collapsed her head onto his shoulder.

“I could’ve gone after him one or more times,” She softly admitted with a weak smile, relieved to see that he was back to normal.

“You could’ve, but then you’ll be even more beat up,” Adam pointed out, which yeah there was a point there.

“That’s true. Where are we exactly?” Rhea questioned casually.

“Oh, we’re in my private world, it’s where I go when I want to be completely alone,” He explained with a helpful tone, “Away from Earth for a while.”

Adam faced her, he can see all the bruises on her face more clearly, plus the little spots of blood. He wanted to heal her, but given it wasn’t too bad, he wanted to ask first. 

“That’s completely understandable, I wish I had my own world sometimes.”

“I can set that up for you sometime,” Adam offered with a smile, he was just happy his sister was going to be alright.

“That, actually, would be great.”

Adam proceeded to pick her up into his arms and walked towards the house at a leisurely pace. She felt a sort of relieve over that, her legs felt too shaky at the moment to walk. A comfortable silence fell all around them, and it helped that it was sunny and clear here. No clouds, brisk winds, she didn’t want to repeat what just happened.

Which speaking of.

“Hey, umm, I’m sorry about the high school reunion of yours, I knew you wanted to...try and make new friends there.”

Adam glanced at her and shook his head, dismissing it with a sigh of resignation, “It’s fine, I should’ve realized something might’ve been up. I mean, objectively, I wasn’t exactly mister popular back then.”

“Well neither was I, and even if you were back then, they still shouldn’t pull the shit they did.”

“I’m still mad about that.”

Rhea gaze shifted from the scenery to Adam.

“I don’t blame you. One of them regretted it, Matt on the other hand...well you saw what happened,” Rhea softly chuckled.

“Yeah, I did. You put up a good fight”

“Hmm, I know it’s not the best way to handle shit like that, but Matt, on the other hand, needed a punch to his face,” Rhea sighed before she half-heartedly finished, “I still can’t believe he thought he can try and con you into using your powers for his own gain.”

“It wasn’t just Matt, there were about 3 or 4 others going along.”

“What?! I thought it was just two?” Rhea exclaimed genuinely surprised.

She felt a renewed urge to go back and confront - if confront meant cuss them out - the rest of the little ‘let’s try and use Adam just for something he has’ group.

“Nope.”

“Those little fuckers! Take me back Adam, they shouldn’t get away with this either. What they did was low and they put everyone involved and the world at risk!”

The implication wasn’t lost on him.

“Rhea, it’s going to be ok.” Adam calmly said as he faced her, there was an unspoken request for her to take a deep breath, “The best thing to do would be to move on.”

“You’re right, it’s just…ugh,” Rhea trailed off, unsure of what to say, she just settled for a sigh.

The two arrived at the house and Adam snapped the door open, He walked inside, shutting the door with his foot, and went over to the living room to lay Rhea down on the couch.

“Want me to heal you sis? I know it’s not anything serious but-” 

“Sure, that’ll be nice.”

Adam held out a hand over her, a light blue surrounded Rhea. It felt nice and warm, she can feel the soreness fading away and a minute later so did the energy. However, she still felt like resting for the time being, and to go further, she wouldn’t even mind staying here in this world a day or two.

Adam sat down on the chair next to the couch and looked on the floor absentmindedly for a few seconds. Silence didn’t rule the air for very long.

“I tried really hard to keep myself grounded,” Adam began softly, but matter of factly, “I was real afraid of wholly losing myself back there, I believe my sheer will played a part in preventing that completely, but...you being there helped a lot too.”

Rhea stared at him momentarily before she nodded, “Yeah, only I can prevent worldwide destruction,” She joked lightly with a smile as Adam chuckled.

“In all seriousness, I was just as afraid as you were. I’d hate for you to do something you’ll majorly regret with your powers.”

Adam agreed, “I just hope it never comes to that.”


End file.
